Admit It
by EclecticRegard
Summary: Sometimes it takes an outside look to finally realize what's been there all along. H/W pre-slash, and slash, and OC-OC femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm tired. I blame my job. I can't even sleep. D:_

WARNING: This contains slash and femslash, as in male-male and female-female pairings! If you're not a fan, don't read it and _definitely_ don't flame me for it. Also contains gender-bent counterparts and men being stupid and women fixing their screw-ups. Rated T just to be safe.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "House, M.D.", it's characters, or anything pertaining to it. I just own this story and it's plot. I do not own the OCs either. They belong to** Freckle359**_._

THANKS TO: **Freckle359 **for letting me use her OCs!!!

**Admit It**

Doctor James Wilson was sure he wasn't gay. He'd been married three times and had had many girlfriends. He never once thought of another man in a sexual way, especially not his best friend. It didn't help that his previous girlfriend had been described as being 'just like House'. It also didn't help when he noticed that he was becoming rather attracted to his best friend's female counterpart.

He leaned back in his chair and shook his head. That didn't mean he was gay! It just meant that if Doctor Gregory House had been born a woman, he would have fallen for him - her - a long time ago.

With a small groan, Wilson watched his best friend and his counterpart in the office across the small patio/ledge. They were so much alike and yet... different.

The House he knew wasn't one to openly hit on their best friend. His female counterpart was. Hell, she hit on everybody, man or woman. As a woman, she was mysterious to him, just like most women are to men. Since he knew House so well, he thought it only natural to know his female half just as well. Alas, that wasn't the case.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously towards his own female counterpart. She openly accepted her friend's feelings and actions. She understood the female House better than Wilson could ever hope to.

Wilson simply sat there, staring and lost in his thoughts. It wasn't until both House and the female House were staring back that he realized what he was doing and quickly turned away.

If they figured out what was wrong with him, they would never stop teasing him. That was one thing he knew that Gabrielle - Gab - House would do.

Gab leaned against her male counterparts desk, blinking down at him, "Is your Wilson always so... strange?"

He shrugged, "I stopped paying attention to his quirks a while ago."

She crossed her arms, wrinkling her brow at him. Typical man, ignoring what was obviously right in front of him.

-----

Wilson had spent a good half of the afternoon with patients and had retreated to his room in a hope for some solace. He opened his office door and found his female counterpart sitting behind his desk.

He walked in and shut the door behind him with a sigh. He was still technically by himself. He'd make sure his prayers were a bit more clear the next time around.

She looked up at him with a small smile, "While you were away, I finished all of your paperwork."

He shuffled over to his couch and plopped down, rolling his head around to rest on the back of it, "Thanks, Jessica..."

The female Wilson got up and made her way to his side, placing a hand on his forehead, "Are you alright?"

"Just tired."

"Hmph. Liar."

He opened his eyes and found himself being stared at with what House liked to call his 'nagging housewife glare'. Damn, it was working on him too. "I-I'm serious. I'm fine."

"Liar." she repeated, less accusingly this time. She turned and sat down next to him, "You can tell me, you know. We're each other, after all."

He bit his lip, slouching over to rest his elbows on his knees, "... How did you react... when you realized you had feelings for Gab?"

She smiled, "You still haven't come to terms with your feelings for Greg?"

"N-No, it's not that! I'm not gay!"

A light-hearted laugh was her immediate response, "I reacted just like that."

He could feel his face turning red, "I'm not. I've been married three times... and I've had countless girlfriends."

"Okay, so we're bi. Listen, you can't be attracted to your best friends counterpart without being attracted to your best friend as well. Believe me, I've already tried."

He groaned, desperate to get her to understand, "Jessica, I've _never_ been attracted to another man! I mean, sure, I've had a few sex dreams and maybe a passing thought or two about House, but--"

"James." She cut him off, placing a comforting hand on his back, "You've known Greg for a long time. I'm surprised it took you this long to put two-and-two together. You may not be gay or even bisexual, but you're definitely House-sexual. We both are."

Before they could say another word, Wilson's cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket, realizing he'd been sent a text message.

**Get your cancer patient loving ass to my office ASAP.**

He forced a chuckle. Today just couldn't get any better, could it?

-----

It felt like Wilson's stomach dropped when he saw both House and Gab waiting for him behind the desk.

He stepped inside, remaining close to the door, "Uh, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. We've just been sitting here contemplating your sexuality for a good few hours." House replied nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair.

"Wh-What?! Why the hell would you do that?"

Gab scoffed, "You were giving _one_of us the 'I'm going to fuck your brains out' look earlier."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were." House insisted.

"I wasn't!"

"You were."

"I was _not_!"

While the two continued their back and forth, Gab hobbled over to Wilson. Without a word, she grabbed his tie and yanked him down for a quick, sloppy kiss.

He pulled away seconds later, blushing furiously, "Wh-What was that for...!?"

"Best way I could think of to get you to shut the hell up." Gab stated, stepping back a few feet to stare at him.

After a few silent minutes of Gab simply staring at the oncologist, she turned back to House. "Yup, he's gay for you. Have fun with him." she waggled her eyebrows, walking past Wilson and giving him a smack on the ass before disappearing out the door.

Wilson stared after her; not because he was surprised by her actions, but because he didn't want to face House while he was so red in the face.

"Wilson--"

"I just remembered I have an appointment! S-See you later, House!"

Without giving the older man a chance to reply, Wilson hurried out the door and down the hall.

-----

Wilson had managed to avoid House for the rest of the day. It wasn't until sunset out in the parking lot that the diagnostician managed to catch up to him.

A strong hand grabbed his arm, "Wilson, would you just stop for a minute?!"

The slighter man cringed, "House, I really have to go..."

"I've been trying to tell you all day, you idiot." House huffed, turning Wilson around to face him.

Wilson withered beneath House's piercing gaze, "What is it?"

"... 'm gay for you, too."

"_What_?" Wilson's eyes widened to comical proportions.

"Well, I am."

"I, uh... I don't know what to say."

"How about something like... 'Take me now, lover boy!'?" House asked, a thoughtful and innocent look masking his ultimately perverted motives.

Wilson chuckled, "I may be gay for you, but I'm not willing to get intimate _just_ yet."

"You're such a kill-joy, James." House smirked slightly, leaning in and capturing Wilson's lips in a chaste kiss.

From across the parking lot, Gab and Jessica watched the scene.

Huffing, Gab crossed her arms, "Those idiots took a lot longer than I though they would've..."

"It's different for men, I suppose." Jessica shrugged.

"Did you hear that? James isn't ready to be 'intimate just yet'. Pfft. Poor Greg got the prudish Wilson. Remember how long it took me to get _you_ into bed?" Gab smirked, nudging the slighter woman with her elbow.

Jessica scoffed, turning bright red, "Th-That was a fluke... I was drunk!"

"I bet you say that to all the ladies."

-----

_I had fun writing this. :D I need fun right now, since a guy left the job today and the rest of us had to pick up the extra slack... So if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, I'll come back and fix them after I've gotten some sleep._

**Freckle359**_, I'm _really_ sorry if I messed up Gab and Jessica, and their relationship, in any way. And again, I appreciate you letting me use them!_

_This may or may not be continued, based on people's opinions and my inspiration/willingness to write more._


	2. Chapter 2

_It took me longer than expected to continue this... Work has been a real killer lately._

THANKS TO: **Freckle359 **_for everything!_

**Admit It**

Chapter 2

"Uh, should we... hold hands or something?" Wilson asked.

The two doctors were having an awkward time on House's couch, watching the television like usual. This was different than before though. They'd just recently revealed their feelings and were now forced to 'gay it up' as Gab had so helpfully put it.

"Do you _want_ to hold hands?"

"I... I have absolutely no clue."

"Then just shut up and watch t.v. Whatever happens will happen." House grumbled, gladly turning his full attention back to the show.

With a sigh, Wilson complied. He had been hoping that House would take the bait and just do something remotely sweet and couple-like with him. Ever since their confessions, things hadn't really changed between them, mostly because of House's unwillingness to let them.

This wasn't how he pictured it at all.

-----

House was leaning back in his desk chair the following afternoon, adamantly playing his Game Boy when Jessica entered the room.

She took a seat opposite of him and cleared her throat loudly.

"... What?" House didn't even bother acknowledging her presence.

"I need to talk to you about James."

"I know I'm gay, but that doesn't mean that I want to start gossiping daily."

Jessica gave a heavy sigh, "C'mon, Greg, I _really_ need to talk to you about him."

House paused his game and set the console down, "Alright, fine."

"How have... things been going between the two of you?"

"What the hell do you mean? Things have been the way they've always been."

She slumped back in the chair, "... I was afraid of that."

"Why, pray tell?"

"It shouldn't be the way it's always been, Greg. You two confessed your feelings; things should be changing."

House shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Look, I don't know how you women handled this, but--"

"Greg, I don't pretend to know what's going on with you. However, I do know what's going on with James. He confessed to you because he wants things to change. He wants to be in that early-stage-goofy-in-love relationship with you already, but you won't let that happen."

"Maybe I'm just not that kind of gay man."

Jessica got to her feet, "Or maybe you're just afraid of being hurt again. You're not being fair to James. If you don't want a beyond-friendship relationship with him you'd better tell him before you ruin any chance you have of _any _type of relationship with him."

The woman then turned and left the room.

"... Damn women and their insight..." House sighed.

-----

There was a knock at Wilson's office door, "Come in."

The door opened and closed a moment later. Wilson heard a familiar _step-clunk_. He almost looked up to smile at House when he realized that the _step_ was of somebody much lighter.

He looked up and gave the woman a polite smile, "What can I do for you, Gab?"

She waved a dismissive hand around as she took a seat, "Save the polite crap, Jimmy boy. I need to talk with you about Greg."

This couldn't be good... "Okay, shoot."

"You're an idiot."

Wilson blinked, "Are you sure you didn't mean to tell me that you came here to convey a message _from _House?"

"No, that was from me. All of this is. You're a really big idiot to have thought that things would just magically change overnight between the two of you."

"Um... who told you that that's how I want things?"

"Hello? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Gab gave him a look of annoyance, "Men are so typical, thinking that things should immediately be exactly like they want them to be."

"Not every man's like that--"

"Well _you_ are. You're trying to force Greg to move at an unnecessarily fast pace, and if you don't slow down you're going to lose him."

"I won't lose him--"

"Don't argue with me. You'll lose him. End. Of. Story." With that, Gab got up and left.

Wilson placed a hand over his eyes with a pronounced groan, "Women..."

-----

Later that day, Wilson appeared in House's office doorway, "So, uh..."

"... Yeah." House was leaning against his desk.

"I-I've been thinking... things don't have to change right away." He entered the room, shifting a bit on his feet.

"But you want them to." It wasn't a question, merely an observation.

"House, I don't mind waiting..."

"Neither do I. That's the problem. One of us needs to be willing to push the other into this. Since you're more of the nagging wife, I figured you would do it... Instead, you've just shyed away from me."

"I don't want to make you go too fast." Wilson sighed.

"I don't want to make you go too slow."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"... We really shouldn't pay attention to what those two idiot counterparts of ours say..." House grumbled.

Wilson chuckled, walking up to him, "No, I don't think we should."

As the two men wrapped their arms around each other, Jessica and Gab gave soft sighs of approval from the balcony.

"Did you really tell James to not go so fast?"

"Hell yeah. Did you tell Greg to speed up?"

"Yes."

"Hm... Then both conversations were just stupid and pointless." Gab tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"We were just trying to look out for ourselves." Jessica gave her a small smile.

Gab put an arm around the slighter woman, "..._ I _didn't take this long to start acting all couple-y with you, did I?"

"Oh, no."

"Good."

Jessica gave her a playful smirk, "You took longer."

"I did _not_."

-----

_I had Gab and Jessica give mixed messages to the guys because I enjoy messing with them. :3 ... I also had Gab constantly cutting Wilson off because I thought it was funny._


	3. Chapter 3

_... It seems as though these chapters are turning into small looks into the stages of the HouseWilson relationship. And of course, we get tid-bits of insight into Gab and Jessica's relationship. XD_

THANKS TO: **Freckle359** _for enabling me to do this!_

**Admit It**

Chapter 3

The two Doctor Houses were sitting on the couch in the male House's apartment, watching a muted episode of "The L Word" as usual.

Without looking away from the screen, Gab leaned back, folding her hands on her stomach in a lazy gesture, "So... how'd your date with James go?"

"What makes you think we've had a date yet?"

At this, the woman abruptly sat up, grabbing the remote and turning the television off. She gave him a sharp look, "You mean to tell me you two _haven't_ gone on your first date by now?"

"Hey, I was watching that!" he complained, reaching for the television controller.

She held the remote behind her back, "Answer me. Then you can get back to your lesbian action."

"We haven't gone on our first date. Now gimme that."

"Why haven't you?"

He heaved a sigh, "I answered your question!"

"Sorry, but I have more. Stop the whining and answer them or I'm throwing this out the window. Now, why haven't you taken James on a date?"

"Being openly gay in public isn't exactly welcome everywhere." he shrugged.

"You suck at lying to yourself, y'know." Gab snorted, "No, you haven't taken him yet because you're afraid of committing. The second you do something as official as an actual date, the whole relationship officially changes as well."

"... Why the hell did you bother asking if you already had it all figured out?"

"What can I say? I like messing with you as much as I do anybody else." the woman smirked, tossing him the remote and resuming her relaxed position on the couch.

"Are all women so evil?"

"Yep. And since I'm you, I'm twice as bad."

-----

Jessica gave a soft giggle as she watched her male counterpart fretting over his appearance, "James, Greg won't care about what you're wearing."

"I know, but _I_ do. I'm just nervous... this being my first actual date with another man and all..."

"Alright. I understand." She walked over to him and pulled at his shoulders to force him to face her. She adjusted his tie as she spoke. "You've known him for such a long time. It's understandable that tonight might start out a bit awkward. Just keep in mind that he's still the same House you've always known. The only thing changing is your relationship, and believe me, it's changing for the better. All the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you was driving Gab and I crazy."

There was a soft knock at the door, making Wilson jump a bit.

"You look fine. You're fine. Just go answer the door, greet your love interest, and go have fun." She gave him a gentle push down the hall.

Shaking hands opened the door, "H-Hey."

"Hey." House nodded, his gaze averted a bit.

"So... um--" Wilson began, only to be cut off by House pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He stared a bit wide-eyed as the man pulled away.

House leaned into the apartment a bit, "Don't worry. I'll have him back by bedtime."

Jessica grinned, waving, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, James."

-----

Bored with waiting alone, Gab had gone to Wilson's apartment. The two women were lounging around the living room talking and laughing when the telephone rang.

Jessica picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"_J-Jess?_" Wilson inquired breathlessly.

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay, James?"

"_F-Fine. I just wanted to - ah! - let you know... I'm not coming home tonight. Eep! A-And House wanted to relay that Gab isn't welcome back tonight._"

"Er, sure thing... H-Have fun..." Slowly, Jessica hung up.

Gab glanced at her over the top of her magazine, "What was that all about?"

"That was James. He's not coming home tonight." Jessica replied, face a bit flushed.

Gab gave her a pout, "No fair. After _our_ first date, you just gave me a quick peck and rushed into your apartment!"

-----

_Ah, Gab and Jessica always make me laugh some way or another. ... I just hope I've kept them in character... ._. And yes, Gab kept pestering House until he finally relented and asked Wilson out officially. _

_This chapter is shorter than the first two. D:_


	4. Chapter 4

_... I kinda sorta forgot about this being 'in progress'. Sorry. ._._

Thanks to: **Freckle359** _for letting me use Gab and Jess. I know, I keep thanking you every chapter. That's just because I'm so grateful to you. :3_

**Admit It**

Chapter 4

Wilson entered his office once he had finished with his afternoon appointment and sighed in relief when he saw that Gab was out on the back ledge, leaning on the brick railing and looking out at nothing in particular. This would be a perfect opportunity for him to talk to her about House. After all, who knew House better than himself - er, herself?

He walked out and leaned against the railing on his side, looking out with her. They stood in silence for a few minutes, until she finally looked over at him.

"Well?" Her tone was bored, uncaring. But Wilson knew better.

"Uh, well... did the subject of moving in together ever come up with you and Jess?"

"Sure it did. She freaked out and started sputtering nonsense, so I left it alone."

"Wait. _You_ asked _her_?" he inquired, surprised.

"That's what I said. You have to remember, we're from an abstract universe. I asked her and we never moved in together. If you were to ask Greg, it would more than likely happen."

"H-How can you be sure? Aren't you guys afraid of commitment?"

"Hell yeah we are. But if our Wilson is happy, then ultimately, _we're_ happy."

"Oh." His cheeks flushed a bit, "I didn't realize how much we meant to you..."

"Yeah, well, keep it down, will ya? It would be bad it people found out that we actually have a soul." She gave him a small grin before turning and hobbling back into House's office. "... Jess and I could hold the fort down in your apartment, if you guys do move in together."

"Really? Based on what you said, she didn't seem like she wanted to."

"Of course she wanted to. She was just being a huge girl about it."

-----

The work day was finally done. House could hardly wait to get the hell out of the hospital and go home, get drunk, and pass out, just like God intended. Just as he started for the door, Wilson appeared, ready to leave as well.

"Hey." the shorter man smiled warmly.

"Hi." House nodded to him as he passed by, the motioned for him to follow.

The two walked to the elevator together in silence.

Once the doors closed, Wilson spoke. "Hey. I was thinking... We should move in together."

House froze. Slowly, his head turned to look at Wilson. The young man had a calm, nonchalant expression, as though he were simply discussing some boring news report.

"Are you... serious?" the diagnostician asked quietly.

"As serious as a heart attack." Wilson turned to look up at him.

"Uh..." He wasn't sure what to say. Naturally, Wilson had to know that the fear of commitment nearly consumed him, and yet here he was, asking him to do something that would shatter the protective wall he'd built around himself.

"It doesn't have to be a new place. How about your apartment? And I'll keep the lease on mine so the girls can stay there."

The doors to the elevator opened and both men stepped out. Just as Wilson started for the front doors, House grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Once he had the slighter man's attention, he nodded, "Alright. My apartment's fine. Just don't expect me to go cleaning up my dirty habits just because you're gonna be there."

Wilson smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

-----

"So... this'll be fun... Just like a long-term sleep-over." Gab was saying as she and Jess moved some of her things into the apartment, Wilson and House close behind.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." the smaller woman said quietly.

"And don't worry, James. If we end up breaking your bed, Jess'll pony up the dough to buy a new one, won't you, snookie?" She bumped against the woman, smirking.

"Don't call me that, House...!" Jess hissed, blushing brightly.

"'Snookie', huh? That name's just gay enough for the both of them." House said thoughtfully, smirking at Wilson.

"Don't you _dare_."

-----

_Eh. I kinda like this chapter, kinda don't. I don't know. I really just don't like it's short length. Sorry. DX_


	5. Chapter 5

_... I just realized that I've never done anything really involving two women. So, I decided to rectify that. Oh, and of course there's good ole' man-screwing-another-man at the end. :3 Ha, this chapter alone bumped the rating up to M. _

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic femslash and slash, as in explicit sexual content between two women and then two men. If you don't like one or the other, feel free to skip. Just look for the divider about halfway down the page.

**Admit It 5**

A few weeks had passed since Wilson moved into House's apartment and their counterparts took over Wilson's apartment. It was early evening in the women's domain as the two settled down in front of the television for another one of Jessica's home cooked meals.

After a few moments of silence, save the noise from the television, Gab turned to Jessica, "So... what's that I'm tasting on the chicken?"

"Hm? Oh, ginseng." Jessica replied absently, not even looking away from the show.

Gab sat in silence for a few moments. Her lips slowly curled into a smirk, "Ginseng, huh? Trying to get me in the mood, Wilson?"

At this, Jessica looked over at her, "What are you talking about, House?"

"Ginseng is used as an aphrodisiac, Jessie." Gab's smirk grew.

"Oh. W-Well, that's not why I used it!" Jessica insisted, her face flushed as she turned back to the television.

Unsatisfied, Gab set her plate and fork down and scooted towards the slighter woman, "Isn't it?" Her hand snaked up Jessica's thigh, going to rest inbetween her legs.

"H-House!" Jessica squeaked, nearly dropping her food.

Chuckling, Gab took the plate from her and set it on the coffee table next to hers. She then reached for the remote and turned the television off.

"House, honestly, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind!"

"Uh-huh, sure. Look, if you wanna have sex on the couch then just say so."

"I never even_ implied _that--" Jessica began, only to have her mouth covered by Gab's lips.

Gab's hand trailed up Jessica's body, ghosting over her breasts before stopping at her jaw. She caressed the flesh beneath her skin in the most gentle, loving manner, causing Jessica to unconsciously press into the touch. Finally, she broke the kiss, leaving them both panting for air.

"God, House... You're such a pervert." Jessica said in a husky voice, pulling her sweater vest off.

Gab grinned, beginning to undress herself, "That's why you fell for me, Wilson."

Once her upper body was bare, Jessica fell back onto the couch, stretching out a bit in an inviting manner. Gab grabbed her pill bottle and popped two Vicodin before crawling on top of the younger woman.

She kissed Jessica again, this time more hungrily. She rocked her hips roughly against Jessica's, earning herself a loud moan for her efforts.

"Gab... d-don't tease me today. I can't wait." Jessica gasped softly.

Gab smirked, "My, what a little slut I've turned you into."

Her hands found Jessica's pants and undid them as quickly as she could. She slid the fabric down past Jessica's hips and tossed them aside. As soon as Jessica was free of them, she spread her legs, pulling Gab back up for another passionate kiss.

Without breaking away from their lip-lock, Gab's hand found Jessica's sex. She gave a soft moan of delight when she discovered just how wet her lover was. She began stroking Jessica's clit with her thumb, her forefinger finding Jessica's entrance.

Jessica broke the kiss in favor of letting out a sharp gasp and a moan, "Oh, _god_!"

Gab smiled to herself, nuzzling Jessica's neck. Her finger played at Jessica's entrance for a while before she finally stuck it inside, moving it in and out as she continued stroking Jessica's clit.

Jessica's hips began rocking against Gab's fingers as she moaned and gasped, reveling in the older woman's touch. These were the moments she enjoyed the most: being completely vulnerable and totally herself with her best friend and lover.

As she suddenly screamed her orgasm, she realized that she wouldn't want things any other way.

Gab gave her own groan when Jessica's juices suddenly covered her fingers. She slowed her strokes to a stop and pulled her hand back up, licking her fingers clean. She moaned softly as she tasted the bittersweet juices.

Truth be told, Gab wouldn't have things any other way, either.

-----

Wilson let out a quiet shriek as House shoved him against the wall. The taller man wasted no time in pressing their bodies up against each other. His hand held Wilson's head still while he nipped and licked at Wilson's exposed neck.

"Jesus, House, what's gotten into you?!"

"Do I need a reason to jump you unexpectedly?" House paused in his ministrations to inquire, only to go right back to making sure there was a visible mark on Wilson's neck.

"Well, not really... But, you weren't like this earlier!"

"That was before... I found out that the nurses are still flirting with you." House managed around the creamy flesh.

"H-House, you are _not _giving me a hickey just so the nurses will leave me alone!" To no avail, Wilson pushed at his lover's shoulder.

"Mm, true. I'm also doing it just because I can." House pulled Wilson off of the wall and guided him to their bedroom, shedding their clothes as they went.

Once there was a nice, noticeable purple mark marring Wilson's flesh, House settled onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He smirked as Wilson examined himself in the mirror.

The slighter man groaned, "House, I'll have to wear turtlenecks for _weeks_!"

"Good. Maybe your horrible taste in sweaters will turn those bitches off. Now get your ass over here while we're still young."

Wilson glanced at House and his face immediately turned bright red at the sight. House had squirted lubricant into his hand and was slicking up his hardened member.

With his free hand, the older man tossed Wilson the bottle of lubricant, "Hurry up and prepare yourself. I wanna fuck you soon."

"How romantic." Wilson rolled his eyes, nevertheless squirting some lube onto his fingers.

"You know me. I'm the envy of every poor schmuck out there."

"Mmhmm, sure."

Wilson's hand reached back and he fingered his entrance. He let out a soft groan as he slid two fingers in at once, working them as best he could to stretch himself. He stuck a third finger in and began scissoring and moving the three digits in and out.

"C'mon, already...!" House grumbled, "It's not like you've never had anal sex before!"

"If you wanna have sex with me _at all _today, you'll let me do this my way." Wilson said through gritted teeth.

After what felt like forever to the diagnostician, Wilson removed his fingers and made his way over to him, clambering on top of him. House took firm hold of Wilson's hips, lifting them and settling himself at the oncologist's entrance. Wilson slowly lowered down halfway onto House's shaft, his thighs trembling and his breath hitched.

Impatient as always, House thrust the rest of the way up into the slighter man, ripping a shriek from his lips.

"_Alright_ already, Greg!" Wilson whimpered, placing his hands on House's shoulders for support before he began moving himself up and down on House's member, rocking as he went.

House let out an appreciative groan, his head lolling back as Wilson fucked himself with his penis. After a few silent moments of nothing but skin slapping against skin filling the air, House's hand reached down and took hold of Wilson's member, pumping him for all he was worth.

It wasn't long before they came in tandem, House's hot seed shooting deep inside of Wilson while Wilson's seed sprayed their bare chests.

Wilson fell lax against House, resting his forehead on the larger man's shoulder.

Weakly, House pressed a kiss to his cheek, "... I love you, Wilson."

"L-Love you too, House."

-----

_Personally, I like this chapter. If you aren't particularly fond of my femslash or slash, then okay. Tell me if you want, but please don't say anything about how absolutely horrifying gay sex is. If I cared, I wouldn't be writing the stuff. _


End file.
